The Sadie Hawkins Dance
by FerchiColfer
Summary: Cuando el bullying inició en primer año me transferí a Dalton Academy, ahí conocí a Blaine, un chico de estatura baja, pelo negro y chino, ojos color avellana y gay. Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. Me uní a los Warblers, y poco después Blaine me hizo una invitación que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Completo de 1 capitulo


**Esta historia se trata de que hubiera pasado si Kurt hubiera ido con Blaine al baile de Sadie Hawkins, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios y propuestas.  
Nota: No me pertenece nada, todo le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a Fox. Si me perteneciera Glee ya hubiera venido a Latinoamérica xD  
**

* * *

****  
Kurt POV

-Atención Warblers- Dijo Wes- Como muchos saben la escuela publica de Westerville Ohio está invitando a los club glee de todo Westerville el próximo viernes a su famosa fiesta de "Sadie Hawkins" para reunir fondos para la renta de camiones para sus futuras competencias de coros. El costo de la entrada será de 6 dólares por persona. Va a haber botana, Aguas frescas y dulces y por supuesto va a haber un escenario y música. Que no se les olvide que las chicas invitan- Termino Wes mientras colocaba una hoja en la pared- Aquí esta toda la información.  
Cuando por fin terminó la práctica me dirigí a la cafetería, estaba hambriento así que me forme rápidamente en la fila para ordenar y para mi sorpresa Blaine se formo atrás de mí.  
-Hola Kurt- Dijo Blaine un poco nervioso  
-Hola Blaine, que te trae por aquí- Dije mirándolo a los ojos  
-Emm, quieres sentarte a comer conmigo, yo pagaré nuestros almuerzos tu pagaste la última vez.  
-Está bien, me encantaría- Dije y me dirigí a la cajera para ordenar.  
Cuando ya nos habían entregado nuestra comida, nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa de siempre, era la más alejada así que podíamos conversar a gusto sin que nadie nos molestara.  
-Kurt, me estaba preguntando si…..Si…. Diablos no soy bueno para esto. ¿Quieresiralbaileconmigo?- Dijo rápidamente y se sonrojó un poco- se que las chicas invitan pero como somos gays que más da.  
-Me encantaría Blaine, gracias por preguntar- Blaine me comenzó a gustar desde que entré a Dalton y Wes y David me dijeron que yo le gustaba a Blaine, -_son un par de chismosos-_ pensé para mis adentros.  
Terminamos rápido de comer y ya que era viernes todos teníamos la opción de pasar el fin de semana en los dormitorios de Dalton o de irnos a nuestras casas, yo me quise ir con mi papá, el fin de semana pasado me quedé aquí haciendo un proyecto que tenía pendiente. Me despedí de Blaine con un cálido abrazo y con un "Nos vemos" ya que la palabra adiós sonaba como si ya nunca nos fuéramos a ver.  
Me subí a mi Navigator preparándome para las 2 horas que se hacían desde Westerville hasta Lima, puse la música del disco de Katy Perry ya que Blaine me había sacado una copia de su disco.  
Llegue a la casa de Burt más rápido de lo normal y abrí la puerta de la entrada.  
-Ya estoy aquí papá- Deje mis llaves en la mesa de comedor, después fui a la cocina a agarrar algo de comer y me encontré a Carole .  
-Hola mamá- Desde hace un par de meses comencé a llamarla mamá, Carole nunca podrá remplazar a mi verdadera mamá pero si tendrá un lugar muy grande en mi corazón.  
-Hola cariño, como te fue en Dalton, hace mucho que no te veía- Carole es como mi mejor amiga, le cuento todo lo que me pasa y ella fue la primera que supo de que me gustaba Blaine.  
-No lo vas a creer….. Blaine me invito al baile de Sadie Hawkins- Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Muchas felicidades Kurt, me alegra de que seas feliz.- Carole me quiere como si fuera su verdadero hijo, es muy sincera con todos y por eso me alegro de que se haya casado con mi papá  
-Gracias.-Le di un pequeño abrazo-Carole, me puedes hacer algo de cenar por favor, últimamente he tenido mucha hambre, supongo que es por el largo viaje que hago desde Westerville hasta aquí-  
-Claro Kurt, que te parece una lechita caliente con un pan tostado con mermelada de chabacano, tu favorita.- Carole comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de la alacena .  
-Si, eso esta perfecto, gracias mamá- Cuando terminé de cenar le di las buenas noches a Carole y también a Burt que estaba viendo un partido de futbol en la televisión. Después me subí a mi habitación para comenzar con mi rutina de hidratación nocturna, termine y me tumbé en mi cama, agarre mi celular y le mande un pequeño mensaje a Blaine.  
_"Ya no puedo esperar al baile, te extraño.-K"_

Al cabo de unos minutos me llego un mensaje de parte de Blaine.

_"Yo tampoco puedo esperar, también te extraño. Buenas Noches.-B"_

Esa noche soñé con lo increíble que el baile iba a ser.

* * *

Era miércoles y tanto como Blaine y yo ya teníamos nuestros trajes listos. Blaine llevará puesto un saco y un pantalón de vestir color rojo con una camisa blanca, un moño negro en el cuello y unos zapatos negros de vestir y yo llevaré un gorro rojo (que por cierto combina con el conjunto de Blaine) una camisa negra con un pequeño saco blanco, una bufanda negra con rayitas blancas, un pantalón de un color rojizo y unos zapatos del mismo color. Esa tarde nos reunimos en la tienda de café en The Lima Bean y estuvimos platicando un rato. "_Blaine se ve tan guapo, ojalá algún día pueda ser su novio_" pensé mirándolo con la cabeza recargada en mi mano.  
-Tengo algo en la cara- Mierda, por que lo miré así, por que tengo que ser tan obvio.  
-No tienes nada, estaba pensando- Me puse de color rojo tomate y me dio gusto de que Blaine estaba más concentrado en su café que en mi.  
-Quieres ir a caminar un rato al parque que está cerca de mi casa.- Pregunto Blaine en el momento en que se terminó su café.  
-Si, me encantaría- Dije y nos pusimos de pie, nos dirigimos a mi Navigator. Al pasar unos cuantos minutos llegamos al parque. Me baje y me puse a ver un mensaje que me habían mandado y antes de que me diera cuenta Blaine ya estaba a mi lado para abrirme la puerta.  
-Oh, gracias Blaine- Dije y un rubor rojo comenzó a subir por mis mejillas.  
-Ven, vamos a caminar-  
-Esta bien, yo te sigo- Comenzamos a caminar entre los arboles y llegamos a una banca y nos sentamos  
-Mira Kurt creo que ya lo sabes pero quería decirte que me gustas, me gustas mucho y quisiera que fuéramos algo más que solo amigos.  
Kurt se quedo helado ante la confesión que le habían hecho  
-Emm, no se que decir Blaine-dijo Kurt enrojeciendoce - A mi también me gustas, y mucho pero creo que deberíamos esperarnos al baile de Sadie Hawkins  
-Si, está bien, te comprendo- Dijo Blaine y me agarró de la mano.

* * *

El Viernes llegó más rápido de lo que me imaginaba, ya estaba listo y se suponía que Blaine me recogería de mi dormitorio como en 10 minutos. En ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar.  
"_Ya voy para aya-B"_

Al cabo de 5 minutos Blaine ya estaba en la puerta de mi dormitorio.  
_-_Hola Kurt- Se acercó a mi y me dió un cálido abrazo  
-Hola Blaine, que guapo te ves hoy y más con tu cabello alborotado- Dije y le pasé la mano por sus rizos.  
-Gracias, este es mi _look_ casual- Dijo y se rió un poco.  
-Bueno, entonces ya hay que irnos para no ser los últimos.  
-Esta bien Kurt.

Nos subimos al carro y como siempre nos pusimos a escuchar a Katy Perry y en menos de 10 minutos ya nos estábamos bajando del carro. Blaine me abrió la puerta como aquel día en el parque y después me ayudo a bajar. Caminamos juntos y pasamos por la entrada que decía "Bienvenidos al baile de Sadie Hawkins" cuando entramos vimos que unos jóvenes de nuestra edad se nos quedaron viendo pero no les prestamos atención.

-Que te parece Kurt, ¿te gusta el ambiente?-  
-Si, me gusta la música, tal vez en un rato podamos ir a bailar-  
-Suena perfecto-

Pasaron unos minutos y pusieron de toda música hasta que de repente el DJ pone una canción lenta  
-Kurt serías tan amable de concederme este baile-  
-Emmm... no estoy muy seguro, bueno... a lo que me refiero es que qué haríamos si alguien nos ve-  
-Esta muy obscuro Kurt no te preocupes-  
-Esta bien- dije y agarre de la mano a Blaine

Nos fuimos a una esquina de la pista de baile y lentamente Blaine puso sus dos manos en mi cintura y automáticamente yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos dejamos llevar por el sonido de la música.

Cuando la canción estaba en la mitad Blaine se acercó a mi y juntó su frente con la mía  
-Te amo- dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, en eso algo horrible sucedió  
-Hey! Los maricas a otro lado.- Eran los mismos que nos observaron cuando llegamos al baile.  
-¿Cual es tu problema?, déjanos en paz- Dijo Blaine mientras me ponía atrás de el para protegerme.  
-¿Cuál es mi problema? más bien ¿cuál es el tuyo maldito maricón? mejor vete y llévate a tu novia.- Blaine y yo nos pusimos tensos en eso Blaine me jaló y me llevó al estacionamiento de la secundaria.  
-Lo siento Kurt- Dijo Blaine mientras miraba al piso  
-Esta bien, ya paso- Caminé hacia el y le di un abrazo mientras los dos llorábamos en silencio, de pronto nos separamos y juntamos nuestros labios, era como si nuestros labios estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Blaine se separo un poco.  
-Kurt ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?- Dijo Blaine tomándome de las manos  
No dije nada y solo lo bese. En eso unas pisadas interrumpieron nuestro beso.

-Miren quien se esta escondiendo, díganme ¿quién juega el papel de la mujer?- Se rió sarcásticamente.  
-Sabes que, ya es suficiente- En eso Blaine le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, yo me quede paralizado, no sabia que hacer y después paso lo peor, el tipo le regreso el golpe, Blaine salio volando y en eso comenzó a gritarme.  
-¡Kurt vete tienes que conseguir ayuda!

Salí corriendo y entre al gimnasio donde estaban todos, comencé a buscar a los Warblers y en eso vi a David y a Nick, fui corriendo hacia ellos.  
-¡Tienen que ayudarme, están golpeando a Blaine!  
-No puede ser vamos, Nick llama al 911- En ese momento salimos corriendo hacia el estacionamiento y ahí estaba Blaine tirado en el piso con la cara sangrando, el tipo que lo estaba golpeando estaba jadeando de rabia parado a un lado de Blaine.

-Espero que ya hayas entendido tu lección- Dijo el tipo  
-Por favor ya basta- Dijo Blaine, estaba lleno de heridas y tenia la piel muy pálida en eso David y Nick fueron y detuvieron al tipo que golpeo a Blaine.

Me arrodille al lado de Blaine, lo tomé de la mano y comencé a llorar  
-Blaine, siento haber llegado tarde-  
-Está bien Kurt, que bueno que estas a salvo- Dijo Blaine con poca fuerza. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo común y sentí como todo se obscurecía, lo último que vi fue que una ambulancia llegaba y nos subían a ella.

* * *

Las luces artificiales del hospital me despertaron y en eso los recuerdos fluyeron en mi mente. Comencé a ver a todos lados en busca de Blaine pero no lo encontre, encontré a mi padre sentado en una silla a un lado de mi camilla.  
-Kurt, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto mi papá  
-Donde esta Blaine, un tipo lo golpeó y estaba muy mal-  
-Tranquilo Kurt, el esta bien, está en la habitación de al lado, salvó tu vida Kurt tienes que agradecerle-  
-Entonces ¿por qué estoy aqui?-  
-Tuviste un ataque de pánico, pero ya estas bien, fue por el susto- En eso, una enfermera con una camilla entró en la habitación en la que yo estaba y para mi sorpresa la persona que estaba en la camilla era Blaine.  
-¡Blaineeee!- Dije con ganas de pararme y lanzarme a el-  
La cara de Blaine se iluminó al verme -Hola Kurt- Atrás de la camilla iban los padres de Blaine, una señora de estatura baja con largos rizos negros y un señor de piel bronceada y con ojos color avellana iguales a los de Blaine.  
-Hola Kurt- Blaine tenía un yeso en la pierna izquierda y unas puntadas en la frente.  
-Veo que ya estas mejor-  
-Lo mismo digo de ti Kurt- Dijo sonriendo - Ellos son mis padres, Ellen y Jack Anderson.-  
-Hola- Dije sonriendo  
-Hola Kurt, Blaine me ha contado mucho de ti- Hace tiempo Blaine me dijo que su padre no lo había aceptado al 100% desde que salió del armario, su madre había sido más comprensiva.  
-Creo que los chicos necesitan un tiempo solos- Dijo Burt y en eso todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

-Blaine, perdóname, perdóname por no haberte podido defender- Una lágrima comenzó a caer sobre mi rostro  
-No llores Kurt, yo te amo y haría cualquier cosa por que estuvieras a salvo- Dijo mirándome con ternura.  
-Muchas gracias Blaine, por haber arriesgado tu vida por mi... Yo también te amo- Dije limpiándome la cara con la cobija de la cama del hospital.  
-Hey, nunca respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Si o no?  
-Me encantaría- Dije y desde ese momento supe que Blaine Anderson era mi alma gemela.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, manden propuestas para historias futuras. **


End file.
